


My Name On Your Tongue

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: When Keith switched bodies with Lance, this was NOT what he'd intended to do with his day. Really.Lance on the other hand, pretty much HAD been planing this the whole time. Golden opportunities, right??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post by im-with-lance where we all just RAN with it

It’s not like Keith MEANT for any of this to happen. But it had been nearly a day since they’d switched and Lance’s body had gotten all sweaty when Keith had tried to take it onto the training deck, and it’s not like Lance would be OPPOSED to a shower, right? He was always going on about how Keith needed to have better hygiene, while he was in Lance’s own body seemed like a good place to start.

And he hadn’t looked in any mirrors when he’d undressed and stepped into the shower, so for the most part he still didn’t really know the uh… layout of Lance’s naked everything. But at the same time, it was hardly like you could wash a body without looking at or interacting with it so… Well, Keith had TRIED, was the point.

It shouldn’t have even been that weird. They were both guys and just because Keith was gay didn’t change that being IN another dude’s body couldn’t really be that different from his own, right? You could hardly oggle your own body, and for all intents and purposes this WAS Keith’s body right now, wasn’t it?

Except that no, it wasn’t. It was Lance’s body. He was taller and leaner and got winded faster than Keith, and that was just all of the things Keith had noticed in the last few hours. Once he got naked and attempted to clean up, however things got… Well, you know. Weird?

Even as he tried not to look it was impossible not to notice Lance’s skin. It was soft, softer than Keith’s with surprising amounts of stubble already growing in to indicate that he must, for whatever reason, shave his legs and chest. Keith was hardly inclined to keep THAT maintenance up, not because the image of Lance with body hair had curious appeal to him but more because he didn’t trust his ability to navigate a razor around kneecaps or nipples.

But inevitably, things went south. As in of course, Keith had to wash Lance’s genitals. Gotta clean up those sweaty balls, right? Oh god why was this so weird you’ve got the soap Keith stop stalling and actually wash your junk.

Even hanging soft and uninterested between his legs, it became immediately apparent Lance was bigger than Keith. And if being in another person’s body was strange then being in another person’s body and examining their penis was WAY stranger still, because a man was generally very familiar with everything about his own setup. So all of the sudden changing it up was uh... Noticeable.

And jesus christ, this thing wasn’t just bigger than what Keith was used to, when he finally let himself look down Keith could see… A horsedick, basically. A god damned pornstar-big dick without even being erect, and what the FUCK how was this Keith’s real life? Why was he touching Lance’s dick right now and why was it so _big_?

Oh god, what would it look like from an outside perspective and not this unflattering downward angle? How big would it look if it was right next to Keith’s face, maybe because he was on his knees and about to wrap his hand around Lance’s cock to get it nice and hard to slide into his already salivating mouth…

Before Keith realized what he’d even been thinking about there was a southern rush of blood as he felt himself heat up inside from the thought and the cock still resting idly in his soapy hand was beginning to harden. Oh fuck, what was Keith doing? This was ridiculous, he just had to get clean and get out of here.

Not that washing the rest of Lance’s body was any less arousing, now that Keith was hyper-aware it was _Lance’s_ and not his own. Soapy water shining on long muscle-toned legs and arms, and shit, even his stomach was a nice flat line leading up to what was obviously on its way to becoming a set of well-defined abs, even if they hadn’t quite passed ‘skinny’ yet.

And then suddenly everything was clean and he had no reason to still be standing here naked and Keith could and in fact SHOULD get out and get some clothes on this instant… Then he’d have to put his underwear on over what was now a full erection. And then just try to ignore it and go about his day, or even worse with Lance’s stupid skinny jeans and giant dick there’d be no way anyone he ran across wouldn’t notice…

Before he even knew he was really going to do it, Keith was sliding his hand down his… _Lance’s_ torso, through coarse curls of pubic hair to run his fingertips softly down the length of his cock. The touch sent hot shivers of electricity down his spine at once, and Keith couldn’t resist the delicious urge to wrap the long elegant fingers of Lance’s long-stared-at hands around stiff girth of his cock.

Even knowing his own palms were broader than Lance’s and his own fingers thicker, it made no difference in what it felt like to wrap that hand around his cock. WAY different than anything Keith felt in his own body, just for the simple sensory difference of it filling up less of his hand and more at the same time. When Keith jerked off his hand could cover most of his entire cock easily, not even needing to focus on stroking it as much as just fisting it and squeezing down, tiny little jerks of his wrist to get himself off. But Lance’s hand didn’t wrap around even half of his own dick, large and heavy in his hand, and the only way to touch all of it was with long slides of soft-skinned palm over even softer-skinned cock.

Keith gasped, knees going weak at the first experimental tug. Oh jesus, was he really doing this? This was so wrong, this was Lance’s body this was…

...Was the kind of thing Lance seemed likely to do _himself_. Maybe he even WAS. Maybe he’d gotten into Keith’s body and immediately stripped naked to examine his new body in the mirror, taking note of all of Keith’s scars and every inch of his naked body before starting to touch himself. Ah shit, would he notice that when Keith’s body got aroused his asshole always throbbed needily? Keith had always assumed it was psychological but he hadn’t noticed Lance’s body doing it at all, and he was _definitely_ more than turned on enough right now.

Just his hand on his cock right now felt amazing, and Keith was still moving in slow teasing strokes, But maybe that was because this situation was getting him so hot. Not being in another person’s body Keith wasn’t a freak, but… _Lance’s_ body. Lance’s body, all naked and wet and aroused and Keith could do whatever he **wanted** to it (within reason), and Lance was… Lance was…

Someone he’d already liked in the goddamned first place, okay? What was Keith supposed to do here. He was weak.

With the decision to indulge this dirty little urge of his Keith gave up and steered into it, leaning heavily against the shower wall so he could just his hips out and watch Lance’s cock as Keith squeezed and stroked the length of it.

The gasp that fell out of his throat was an accident, so loud it echoed against the tile walls to cut through the sound of water. Keith immediately slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle any further noises, but… When he heard it, it hadn’t been _his_ voice. It had been Lance’s gasp, and oh god if Keith didn’t want to hear **more**.

He heard his own whimper through his hand anyway, and Keith gave up. His hand was still holding the lower half of his own face even after he moved his fingers from his mouth to let out his voice, because from here he was close enough to be able to see that hand on his own face in his peripheral vision and since it was Lance’s hand it looked like, like maybe he could be in his own body right now and Lance was holding _Keith’s_ face to muffle the too-loud sound of his gasps instead of… whatever the hell was going on right now.

Ah… so this is what Lance’s voice sounded like when he moaned and gasped and whined. Keith liked it. Liked it a lot, felt himself get even hotter in his own hand and unabashedly let his voice get louder, louder than he allowed himself in his own body even, until it filled up the shower to echo in Keith’s ears and down his spine.

When he slipped though, it was enough to break his focus and force Keith to open his eyes again. Not that he slipped on the tile - his slip was the very natural way that he’d gasped out a name in his rampant pleasure, and the name that he’d said… Well, Lance’s name sounded kind of weird in his own voice, okay? Like he’d walked in on the other paladin masturbating to the thought of _himself_ , which was… not a good kind of weird.

Except if he said his OWN name it’d be that same weirdness, wouldn’t it? It would be Keith calling out his own name while jacking off, the fact that he was in Lance’s body notwithstanding. Oh… but then he’d get to _hear_ it. Get to hear what Lance sounded like when he gasped Keith’s name and oh god fuck it, Keith was going all the way.

At first it was just a whisper, a tiny little chirp of a single syllable. But even just that was enough to make Keith shudder and slide a little bit down the wall, knees weak because all of his blood was in his cock right now. When he did it again it was louder, a raspy groan of “Keith, baby…” that just made his groin fucking _ache_ from the sudden burst of arousal.

When Keith discovered he could still articulate clearly with two of his fingers curled inside his mouth to hook against the back of his teeth, everything pretty much went completely out of control. Lance’s long fingers tasted more like skin than the soap they’d just been covered in and it was absolutely addictive, made Keith break out of the string of cursing his own name to suck on his - _Lance’s_ fingers and imagine he was in his own body with the real Lance shoving two long fingers in his mouth to gag him while he stroke Keith’s dick and whispered more dirty things in his ear.

He couldn’t suck on them and speak at the same time, but he could still keep Lance’s fingers in his mouth when he moaned again. “So good, Keith,” he praised, caught in a fantasy where he moves on from sucking on Lance’s fingers to sucking on his gorgeous monster cock. “Your mouth feels so good, Keith, you’re gonna make me come.”

Oh shit, this was so fucked up. He’d said it and meant it and at the same time it hadn’t been HIM that said or meant it because he was pretending he was Lance and - Keith didn’t even _care_. Everything was fucked up and backwards and mildly narcissistic but Lance’s cock felt amazing in his hand and his hand felt amazing wrapped around Keith’s cock, and no matter how fucked up this moment was Keith would know for the rest of his LIFE what Lance’s voice sounded like when it was moaning his name and just that… _just that…_

Keith was loud when he came, too. Everything went so tense he bit down on his own fingers as he felt his orgasm cresting, a few seconds of strained silence before the rush of release made him practically scream. Which, since it was Lance’s voice screaming only made him come even _harder_.

Keith sunk all the way down the wall and onto his ass, sitting on the wet warm bottom of the steamy shower. He sat there shaking and drained for long minutes, letting the water wash off the spill of Lance’s come before Keith could be tempted to lick it off his hands so he’d know how Lance tasted forever, too.

Annnnnd then he had to uh, get up and get dressed. And go about his day, still in Lance’s body and trying not to think about what he’d done in it, and generally make efforts to look the other boy in the - his own? - eye without thinking about his giant dick and bursting into flame.

When he finally noticed that Lance was walking a little awkwardly in Keith’s own body and actively avoiding sitting down, Keith didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or throw himself off a bridge.

 

\--

( feel free to yell at me at either my garbage/fandom blog [yoyo-dodo ](http://yoyo-dodo.tumblr.com/)or writing/porn blog [thesmutwitch](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/) )


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance on the other hand, DID intend for it to go this far.

Lance knew he should PROBABLY feel bad about this.

He didn’t, but he knew he SHOULD, and he was pretty sure that had to count. But seriously, this wasn’t as bad or creepy as it seemed based just on one very basic reality: when an entire hour passed with no sign of how to fix this situation, Lance knew they’d probably be stuck like this for a while. Which meant Lance could reasonably assume they’d be stuck like this long enough to need to piss and bathe, which meant that since seeing each other’s dicks was now an unavoidable inevitability.

Pretty much as soon as he realised this, Lance rushed off to find a full-sized mirror because you know what? Fuck it. Keith was fine as hell and Lance had wanted to see him naked for like, ever and if he was gonna see Keith’s dick anyway then Lance was gonna look at EVERYTHING. Who knew if he’d ever get this chance again? Just because he was pretty  _ sure  _ he and Keith had some sort of…  **Thing** they were building up to didn’t mean that Thing would ever actually be acknowledged, especially with someone as totally unequipped for dating as Keith seemed to be.

There was, Lance had discovered a while ago, a room with very suspicious purpose. Or maybe less suspect than outright obvious, because it had a big-ass bed that could fit half a dozen people and a mirror the size of an entire wall on more than one side, and uh. Mostly it was the mirrored ceiling that gave it away. There was pretty much one universally known reason for a mirror above a bed, man.

Lance wasn’t really planning on USING the ceiling mirror or giant bed or Mystery Armoire, although he would need to investigate the contents of those drawers at a later date and maybe see if there was anything… useful to bring back to his own room. But for right now he only needed this room because it had a big-ass mirror and no one was anywhere the fuck around this area, and Lance was gonna do something inappropriate that had no non-creepazoid explanation since everyone already knew about their little out of body adventure. 

Lance took his time regardless. Shit like this had to be SAVORED, okay? He took things slow, slid the stupid half-jacket off his shoulders and the boots off his feet to stand there in Keith’s version of casual dress, admiring the way the all black clothes combined with his shiny hair to make his skin looker even softer and paler than it really was. 

So gorgeous… Lance had wanted to get his hands on Keith’s body for ages now, even before he realized how far he’d fallen for the other paladin. And now he finally had a chance, even if it wasn’t QUITE the way Lance had been dreaming of these long months. 

With slow teasing meaningfulness, Lance peeled Keith’s shirt off of his body. Ooh, that was nice, Keith’s abs were even better than Lance had expected, and the dude’s shirt was tight enough that Lance had had some pretty high expectations. More scars than he’d have liked to see just for the sake of worrying about how Keith got them, but no chest hair at all and cute little brown nipples Lance wanted to taste. Ugh… someday, Lance. Someday you’ll get your chance.

The pants of course went next, an action much harder to make sexy so he just whipped ‘em off. Kept the little red underpants on for now though; he wasn’t ready to have his dessert quite yet when dinner was still soooo delicious.

Oh… Keith’s thighs were so THICK. They were like solid steel rods of muscle, so juicy and wide from the set of his hips and Lance wanted his head crushed between them like, holy  _ shit _ . No wonder Keith was always jumping three feet in the air to do that thing where he just whips his entire body at the enemy in a kick - his legs were so fuckin’ built and the rest of him so small he could just launch his body off those things like he was the son of a jackrabbit and a frog. 

There was a bit of hair on Keith’s legs but it was thin and soft enough that it was barely noticeable even when Lance ran his hands down the divine lengths of his calves. Thin little ankles and even his feet were small and sexy, ugh, Lance was gonna die. 

He widened the splay of his feet so that Lance could run his hands down the insides of Keith’s thighs, soft soft skin so sensitive Lance could feel shivers running down his spine even from his own light touch. Ooh, good to know, Lance would need to spend hours kissing and licking at Keith’s thighs, sucking hickeys into the skin from the knees up to his belly-button before finally touching his cock… 

Speaking of which, Lance was already starting to get a little excited. Which okay, not necessarily the PLAN here but honestly Lance was gonna absolutely roll with it. What Keith didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right? Guy probably didn’t jerk off enough as it was, Lance would be doing him a FAVOR.

He turned around, twisting his upper body back towards the mirror again so he could get a good look at Keith’s ass. Thankfully Keith was super flexible for someone built as generally wideset as he was, so it was easy to get a perfect view of Keith’s entire delicious booty without too much strain on his spine. He bent over a little to get an even sexier view, the round cheeks of Keith’s ass raised up full and gorgeous on display. 

Lance didn’t bother standing upright when he grabbed the hem of Keith’s boxer-briefs, deciding it would be more fun to tug them down Keith’s hips and step out of them while he was still half-bent over to watch his butt in the mirror.

Lance sighed at the sight of Keith’s naked ass, deep and satisfied and accompanied by a dopey smile that looked kind of bizarre on Keith’s sharp features. Oh good lord it was even more magnificent than he’d imagined, plush and round and when he stood back upright to get his hands on it it was soft and squishy under his fingers. He ran his hands softly over the flawless white curves, admiring the way it felt in his hands and giving it a little squeeze. Man, so nice so nice, Lance couldn’t wait to get his own hands on this lush ass and give it the proper attention it deserved, but for right now this would have to do. 

He was definitely getting hard at this point, just for the sight of Keith’s body naked and so,  _ so  _ close, even if the circumstances were more pathetic than actually sexy. Either way Lance wanted to see this, couldn’t wait to finally see what Keith’s piece looked like and wrap his hands around it.

Content with his admiration of Keith’s ass for the moment, Lance turned around to face the mirror. And his eyes widened because what he saw was - holy crap it might even be cuter than Keith’s ass!

Nestled in a field of black curls was Keith’s semi-erect cock, small and pink-headed and Lance wanted to stuff the entire thing in his mouth and suck it like he was trying to find a bubblegum center. 

When he wrapped his hand around it, already growing more erect under his touch, he could fit almost his entire hand around the length. Only the head peeked out from the circle of his thumb and forefinger, probably just long enough to reach the back of Lance’s throat so he’d be able to feel the slightest bit of gag as he went down on Keith.

In other words it was absolutely perfect, just like the rest of his body. Oh god, Keith was so sexy, Lance wanted to put his mouth on every part of him… He’d have to settle for Keith’s own hands, for now.

He squeezed the length of the dick in his hand, enjoying the heat and pressure of his own touch and letting out a moan. Lance planted one hand on the mirror to lean his weight on it while he twisted his hand around Keith’s dick, eager to watch Keith’s face as it fell into pleasure.

Red cheeks, glassy eyes, flushed, pouty lips… What a freaking ANGEL. He had let his mouth fall open into a pant that was fogging up the mirror from how close his face was too it, but instead of minding the impaired view seeing his breath on the glass just made it sexier.

So focused was he on watching Keith and his pretty pretty face, it took a while for Lance to notice that his body was reacting differently than Lance’s did. Not by much, the basics of jerking off really couldn’t vary that much, but Lance’s own body usually felt it more in his gut than his spine so he didn’t have as much trouble keeping his knees steady as Keith seemed to be having, and also…

Huh. Now THAT was interesting. The normal tightness in his balls, Lance noticed, seemed to be running all the way back through his perineum to reach his ass, which was, he noted with surprise, kind of… throbbing, maybe? 

Well this seemed like too good of an opportunity NOT to investigate, really. With something of a gleefully wicked grin Lance pushed himself off the mirror and turned around, once again giving himself the best view possible of Keith’s peachy ass. He let go of his cock, more eager to get both of his hands on that ass, taking a few indulgent seconds to squeeze and jiggle the soft flesh before spreading both of Keith’s asscheeks apart to finally get a view of -

Oh, god damn, if Lance had wanted to stick his face in Keith’s ass BEFORE now, getting a view of the tiny pink pucker of his asshole was… a little bit tortuous, since he STILL couldn’t lick it open from here. But he could keep his cheeks spread with one hand and poke at it with curious and excited fingers.

A shudder immediately ran down his spine, sparks like if he had squeezed his sac instead of just touching his rim. Shit… Lance was pretty sure his OWN body didn’t do that, because somewhere in the process of trying to figure out how bi he was Lance had done a little exploring of his own, and it had taken waaayyyy longer than ‘instantly’ for that to feel like anything but goddamned weird.

Shit… shit he wanted to play with Keith’s body so badly right now. Hm… How far could he take this without straight up violating Keith’s privacy? Well… if he considered the fact that they didn’t actually know how long it would be til they got switched back to normal, wasn’t it just safest to act as though this was his own body because they might not get back to normal for weeks or months or hey, maybe even never and THEN how silly would Lance feel?

Even if that was bullshit, Lance decided that this was still acceptable levels of creepy, just under the logic that Keith probably did this sort of thing when he was by himself anyway, and obviously the sort of thing he’d done HIMSELF even if…. Infrequently.

Either way Lance was already practically skipping over to the armoire by the bed, figuring the chances of there being some kind of lube in there were pretty high so he wouldn’t have to try to spread Keith open and look at his insides dry.

He slid open one drawer and immediately knew he was in over his head. It was full to the brim with an array of alien sex toys, more shapes and sizes and colors than any Earth sex store Lance had ever snuck his way into, (as when he LEFT Earth he had not been eighteen yet and now allowed inside legally) more than he could even imagine what to DO with. Spikey things and scaley things and bumpy things; things that vibrated when he touched them and things that thrashed and things that twisted and changed temperature and even changed color for SOMe reason and what the fuck was he DOING? Were any of these even safe for human use???

There was eventually, among the three drawers, a selection of relatively human-looking… dildoes, probably? That’s sure what he intended to friggin use ‘em for, so. Lance was prepared to pull out the smallest and least intimidating of the array, trying to decide which one looked easiest to handle when he saw it. Nothing too fancy, and the color was a strange volcanic red-black, but… When he picked it up and held it in his hand, soft rubbery silicone in a simple tapered listick-tube shape, Lance realized that the size and shape and feel all kind of resembled.. Well, his OWN dick. As in, you know, the one back over on his own body. Which the real Keith was currently occupying.

It was too tempting to resist. The point was watching Keith being split open, right? And like this, Lance would be that much closer to being able to imagine it was him touching Keith right now and not…

He grabbed it up, along with a tube of something slick and shiny and slightly sparkly that seemed like it was probably lube and didn’t like, burn the skin on his fingers or anything when he touched it and was thus deemed safe enough to go ahead and use. Okay, did he wanna start on the bed? There was a mirror right on the wall at the head, if he scooted up there and moved the pillows behind his back he should be able to see everything he needed to, right? 

The bed was plush and comfortable, and the pillows sat comfortably under his back when he set them up to lean against. He spread his legs and lifted on up to his chest, not the most natural position to hold but it was the best view, Keith’s cute hard cock and heavy sac, and below it was of course the allure of his exposed asshole, still twitching eagerly under his own gaze.

He stroked some of the oil over his cock first, making sure he was back to being warmed up and horny after his brief freak-out over the dildo drawers. It was hardly difficult, not with all this naked Keith right in front of him close enough to count his pubic hair and smell his sweat.

The first explorative touch to Keith’s rim was enough to pull a shudder and a giggle out of Lance, tiny electric currents just from the pressure of his fingers, not even enough to breach inside yet. And when he did let the first fingertip slide enough inside he giggled again, delighted and turned on because this already felt like five times better than any weirdness Lance had tried doing this shit in his OWN skin. Maybe Keith’s ass was more used to being touched and played with?

Ooo… that was a nice thought. Lance just let himself picture Keith in his own bed touching himself curiously, not exactly difficult with his current visual aid. He HOPED this was how Keith masturbated anyway - otherwise he was gonna feel real damned impolite about shoving this toy up there.

Taking baby steps for now, Lance slid one blunt fingertip inside, noting already that Keith’s fingers were tough and calloused. But inside he just felt soft, soft and warm and wet and oh god, it was almost like Lance was there pushing his own finger into Keith and feeling him tight around his single digit but he could also feel it from the other side at the same time to make it like, DOUBLE intense sexy, jesus FUCK.

He let his finger slide all the way inside, an easy glide all the way to the knuckle. Admired the view even more than he liked the sensation, Keith all pretty and spread out and filled up, and Lance was eager to slip a second finger in to spread him even wider. Scissor his fingers and try to get a view inside Keith, all shiny-slick with lube so tight around his fingers but at the same time he could FEEL that stretch himself, just on the edge of painful but so so good…

Lance could admit he got carried away a little too quickly. But he was just so eager and so horny, he wanted to see everything and he wanted to feel everything and he wanted it all right now, damn it! 

He didn’t bother fiddling around trying to find Keith’s prostate yet, too intent on the goal of stretching open enough to be able to sit down on that fake alien cock. Lance couldn’t help it, this indulgent hedonism streak he was on was all for the sake of watching Keith get fucked and the sooner he got there the sooner he could get off, because he was already straining against his palm and leaking precome.

When he was ready to pull out his fingers he paused again, less to admire the glorious view than out of straight-up trepidation. Was he really about to shove this whole thing inside of him? Well shit, he had to, didn’t he? It’d be pretty rude to expect the real Keith to let Lance fuck him if Lance himself wasn’t willing to even try a toy that objectively might actually be SMALLER than his own cock. This wasn’t just enjoying a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to play in Keith’s body, this was Lance’s chance to learn everything he COULD about said body so he knew everything he needed to know to please the REAL Keith should the moment come when he’s allowed to do so. Which, for the record, once again Lance was gonna point out were  _ really  _ good odds okay, he and Keith were so far into flirt city it was ridiculous.

With that resolve, Lance slicked up the toy and set it against his asshole. Pushed in nice and slow to get the slim tip inside, the stretch and slide sexy and the view even sexier. And even when it went in as far enough in for the stretch to sting and burn along with the strange pleasurable full sort of feeling, he kept his eyes on Keith’s face reflected in the mirror because that’s what Lance would be looking at right now if this moment were… you know. Real.

Beautiful eyes, beautiful lips, a beautiful flush on beautiful skin… Lance wished so badly he could kiss Keith right now. Unfortunately that was the one thing more impossible than any other in this situation, so he’d have to settle for biting his lip and shoving the vibrator in deep and sudden enough to tear a short scream out of his mouth.

Just the sound of Keith’s voice was sweet enough for Lance to forget all about what he couldn’t have right now in favor of the buffet of things he WAS allowed. Keith’s body was at his disposal and that included his voice, deep and throaty and gorgeous, and Lance had no problem whatsoever with letting it loose.

He let his eyes slide down to where the toy was stuffed into Keith’s body, stretching it wide and round at the rim where it was seated inside him. He could feel his body throbbing, maybe trying to push it out or pull it in deeper Lance wasn’t even sure, just knew how much he could FEEL it. Thick and heavy and already growing warm inside his body, and was this how Keith would feel when Lance finally got inside him? Because even with the residual burn and lack of a real second person in the room, this felt kind of amazing, and he hadn’t even moved or found his sweet spot yet. 

The toy had a nice curved handle for him to grip onto, not too big to make the whole thing unwieldy but enough for him to be able to easily hold it to start drawing it out of his body in a slow slide. There was pain again on the return inside, but still not really in any deterring kind of levels. So he took his time to fiddle with the toy inside his body, twisting and moving it to search out the location of Keith’s prostate with the flat side of the tip, not only for his own pleasure on this occasion but in order to totally blow Keith’s mind when he didn’t have to fumble around looking for it for five minutes when they finally had their first time.

When he found it, not even the sound of Keith’s voice howling was enough to distract him from pure sensation. Which, SERIOUSLY, Lance had tried this on his own damned body, why did everything feel like ten times better in Keith’s?? Was it because Keith never masturbated and was ultra-touched starved even to this point or was Lance just that turned on by this entire god damned scenario?

Lance didn’t bother taking the time to wonder, already rubbing the tip of the toy against that spot again and almost laughing at the way his toes curled. When he looked back at the mirror again - ooh, that as a nice look on Keith’s face - he made a note that the toy was less than halfway inside, a fact he’d need to know to figure out how to find it again from the other end. No one could ever claim Lance was a selfish lover after he got through with Keith, that was for sure.

Satisfied with that, Lance relaxed again and just went to it. Decided to see what these buttons did, and was immediately surprised to find out that instead of triggering anything as predictable as vibrations the toy started…  _ pulsating _ . Like, THROBBING inside of him, way more than a real human dick would but fuck it all, it felt awesome and Lance was gonna roll with it. 

There was less and less pain on every slide in when he started up again, and Lance didn’t even need to keep holding onto his dick to have fun with it anymore. Just writhed against plush pillows and pushed the alien vibrator in and out, aiming at his prostate to pass over it twice for every full trust. 

And yet at the same time, for all this felt fucking amazing, the hottest part about it never stopped being the idea that this was  _ Keith’s  _ body and this is what  _ Keith  _ would be feeling in it. Even though it was in a very technical sense Lance who was currently getting his ass plowed right now he wasn’t imagining himself being fucked at all - in his head he was thinking of sex from Keith’s point of view, a bizarre narcissistic role-play where he was somehow fucking himself but still managing to do it by thinking about Keith which was… best not to think about, honestly.

He got a little too into his weird fantasy though, because soon his unabashed screams were registering in his own ears again as soon as he said his own fucking name which was in fact, TOO weird even for a body switching scenario, jesus christ Lance. Like, it did sound nice in Keith’s voice, but there were limits to the creepy things he was willing to do here, man.

Also not wanting to break too far away from his current Keith-centered euphoria, Lance thought of the next best thing. “Babe,” he called out, beautiful to his ears and acceptably vague as he started up the flicks of his wrist again. “So good, fuck me  _ so good!” _

His head was thrown back against the pillows, back arched as he plunged the toy in faster and faster. And when he let his eyes fall open Lance was once again reminded of the forgotten ceiling mirror, where he currently had a perfect view of Keith’s naked body spread out and writhing in pleasure as a dildo that only just barely didn’t look like Lance’s own cock was buried all the way inside his tight, hot, throbbing-with-pleasure asshole.

“Oh god,” he gasped again, Keith’s voice high and strained and breathy in ways that only made Lance shiver more. “Oh fuck yes,  _ please _ , yes!”

Everything was already becoming too much, but in all the best ways. He wanted to slam his eyes shut and keep them peeled open wide to keep staring at Keith’s fucked-out body but it was impossible to do both at the same time, his vision ended up out of focus and blurry and the sensations were too much to begin to be able to focus on the sight of Keith, or the fantasy he was working with or really much of ANYTHING. Everything was blanking out and running together at the same time, confusions about Keith and himself and who was who and what was what and who was even the one getting fucked right now but it didn’t even MATTER. That’s how goddamned good it was, it just… didn’t even matter anymore, whether he was alone or not or if he was Keith or Lance or  _ anything _ . 

When he came, it was… a surprise, he guessed? The buildup had been intense and nearly never-ending, and just when he thought that WHATEVER was going on he couldn’t possibly take any more of it suddenly everything was uncoiling in a wash of pleasure so intense, his own screams mute to his ears through the rush of orgasm.

When Lance returned to his own head - or Keith’s head, he supposed, his bones were all still liquid jelly. Which was good, since it meant sliding the toy out with one final lewd-sounding pop only hurt a LITTLE bit, and he could toss it aside and stare vacantly at the ceiling. Until his vision cleared up and he realized of course, what he was seeing ON said ceiling was a wrecked-ass come-stained Keith, panting against mussed bedsheets.

Oh yeah, Lance grinned to himself dopily. That had WAY been a good call.

(His tune on that changed a half hour later when he attempted to stand up again and realized he’d totally destroyed Keith’s now-sore asshole. Hopefully, the, uh. Real Keith didn’t notice.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the love of god please dont ask about a part THREE now im so done


End file.
